


Call me Daddy

by HeadeyDancing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Figging, Spanking, gingerroot, hot commanding charles, sub lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadeyDancing/pseuds/HeadeyDancing
Summary: Lena is tired of Nikolaj and Jaime but someone else knows what she needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tywinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywinning/gifts), [cersc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cersc/gifts), [regnant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnant/gifts), [delusaedisillusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusaedisillusa/gifts).



> I LOVE Cersei Lannister and the amazing actress who plays her, Lena fucking Headey!!! For longtime I shipped Cersei/Jaime but the way it looks, we aren't getting the amazing obsessive love in the show that we have in the books. It made it hard to ship Nikolena too. Then I heard the rumor about Charles and Lena and everything clicked for me about how Lena is so amazing in Cersei's scenes with Charles but struggles with boring Nikolaj.
> 
> I am gifting it to some of the writers that I love and I love their Cersei blogs too! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I LOVE HOW YOU LOVE CERSEI!!!
> 
> (This is my first fic. Please be gentle with me. More gentle than Charles is with Lena!)

  
  
  
  


Lena was frustrated,  with her scenes, her scene partner, and her cunt.  That seemed to have become her normal state. The filming of Season Four of Game of Thrones had been long and hard.  Not that she’d been getting anything long and hard, not for a while. Her thoughts drifted to Jerome.  He had never refused her until they split, and not even for a while after until they decided to hate each other.  _ Asshole _ . At least he had been good in bed.

 

And it wasn’t just the lack of sex that was irritating, it was her  sexless  season four  sex  scenes. Two sex scenes,  _ two _ , neither involved nudity, and both were with  _ Nikolaj _ .  Fuck him and his toned, tanned body.  When they’d first met, she thought there might be something,  a shared twinge low in the belly, but he’d turned out to be exceedingly dull and seemingly obsessed with his own wife. 

 

Now they were filming their second sex scene, the one for the season finale, in which Cersei would declare her love for Jaime and they would have sex on the table.  Boring, passionless, fake sex. She couldn’t deny that that she still wanted it to be real. He was far too attractive to dismiss if the opportunity presented itself, despite his dullness. That jaw needed a nice filthy tongue bath. 

 

Her heavy brocade dress cushioned her knees as she stared up at Nikolaj. Maybe this time, if she unleashed her full powers of seduction, he would comply,  at least do more than pretend to grind against her with a giant prop pillow between them. As if contact with her body was poisonous. She’d have to show him how well that body could milk his cock if he let her. She could try to run her palm along his clothed cock. No one would see. She blinked once and parted her lips into a suggestive o-shape. His eyes remained dull and distant.

 

Alex shouted directions at them. “Grip her waist harder, push the dress up. Lena, arch your back.”

 

She did, and tried to cradle her scene partner with her hips , but the fucking padding tucked into her dress stopped her . Nikolaj kissed her, and it was cold. He wasn’t even trying. He was bored. What a dullard, a pathetic suburban football  _ dad _ . The scene didn’t take long to complete. Alex called, “cut” and they were done.  Nikolaj immediately stepped away, not even breathing hard. Not hard in any way that she could see.  She brushed her dress back into shape, and Nikolaj flashed a small and hesitant smile before darting away. His phone was already in his hand since he kept it in his boot all the time. 

 

In her costume’s tight bodice with its stupid period corset, her nipples felt constrained. They were hard and shouting for attention she shockingly wasn’t getting from  _ anyone _ . It was such a travesty that Pedro wasn’t interested. She sighed. 

 

There was the boom operator from that one time...maybe he was working on the next set over. She could easily get him to follow her into a dark corner, maybe grab his hand and sneak it under her hemline to her graze her thigh. 

 

Just like--

 

No, that was a fluke. It had to be. But it had felt good. It had been a commanding hand there on her thigh, fingers digging in almost too hard. 

 

He had been filming too. Was he still in his trailer? It should probably matter that he was so much older, but the man was in incredible shape. Tall like she liked them. Strong. He looked like an older Nikolaj, but his nose was sharper and more judgemental. The resemblance was amusing considering. She smirked to herself as possible tabloid headlines formed in her mind. 

 

There he was leaning against the set wall next to the craft services table. Nikolaj, not the thigh-grazer  currently making her nipples feel like ice picks.  Nikolaj had a doughnut in one hand and his phone in the other.  There was a dusting of powdered sugar on his lip. She imagined how it could transfer to her swollen cunt. 

 

The desire eased as she caught his expression.  He was texting Gwendoline. Lena knew because of the silly smile he wore. When he talked to his wife, his smile was seductive and knowing  despite the fact that she was too old for him and too worn out after decades together. How could he still be interested in her?

 

His good old work wife earned a different sort of interest.  Something like Jerome’s obnoxious squad of mates, only less filled with beer and pissing.  That was more evidence of dullness when an attractive grown man only talked to a handful of people. Maybe it was good she’d never fucked him. It could only be disappointing. 

 

The thigh-grazer wasn’t likely to disappoint. He would be far too experienced. He had never been shy about his  _ list _ , and even his exes didn’t seem to let go easily. He really was a very attractive man. His  _ body  _ of knowledge and those piercing eyes were more and more appealing as she considered them. She thought he cock would still be a healthy, talented specimen, too. Well groomed, no shriveling.

 

She reached up her hand to ease one finger under her wig. Damned scratchy thing. Her hair was permanently limp now from so many hours trapped beneath the netting and some other woman’s hair. It was unpleasant to think on if she let herself. Her hand dropped and accidentally grazed her erect nipple. She was so sensitive and so in need. It had been far too long. 

 

She made a decision. Her feet carried her to the trailers, but she veered to the right, away from her own tiny shack of a home on set. 

 

It had to be her anticipation speaking, but even his trailer seemed to stand out. A little wider. A little longer. Rigid and unwelcoming, and exactly what she needed. She breathed deeply of the pungent air of the docks and knocked on the trailer door. 

 

It took a moment, but there was movement inside. A shadow dimmed the visible light through the small frosted glass window. The door opened. 

 

She stood taller and pushed her breasts out, her lustful nipples on display. She tilted her head back to show off her pale white throat. “I want--”

 

“I know what you want,” he said in his usual low, smooth tones. He stepped back. 

 

She climbed the four steps and peered up at the older man with smoldering eyes and lips that would soon sooth her aching nipples. She laughed to herself, that she pulsed with anticipation from imminently fucking the man who pretended to be her father, but Charles Dance was at that moment the sexiest man she’d ever seen. 

 

/////////

 

Charles had been waiting for Lena to knock on his trailer door.  It was a gut feeling that took root when he’d spotted her squirming in her own skin as she filmed.  He knew a dirty slut when he saw one, and Lena Headey was clearly gagging for it. She needed to be put in her place.

 

He circled her and sat down on the couch. She wiggled her hips in a sad display of sexuality as she moved to sit beside him.

 

“No,” he ordered. She stopped and stood before him.  _ Good. _ He put on his glasses and crossed his legs. “Take off your dress,” he commanded.

 

She tossed the limp hair of her wig and gave him a smirk that seemed to say,  _ I’ll play your little game. _

 

Charles smiled to himself. She had no idea of the games he truly liked to play.  

 

Lena began removing her costume, making it into a strip tease, trying to entice him. Foolish girl, thinking she could control him with her tits and twat. She shimmied out of the dressed, lifted the heavy thing, and stood before him in her undergarments, stockings and corset designed to give her ‘period appropriate’ body shape. Only the little tramp had added a pair of thoroughly modern black silk panties to the ensemble. 

 

“Turn around,” he instructed.

 

She turned in a slow circle, undulating her hips. Her back tattoos were cheap and unappealing but her ass was firm. He made sure to have his most bored expression on when she finally faced him again.

 

He took off his glasses and tapped them on his knee. “I told you to turn around, not in a circle,” he said, pitching his voice perfectly to sound disappointed. “Do as you were told.”

 

She laughed a bit, and turned around, again presenting that fabulous ass. 

 

“Bend over and grab your ankles.”

 

She looked at him over one shoulder. He kept perfectly still. He wouldn’t repeat a command again. He could see how her pupils had darkened. The little whore had probably soaked through those silk panties already.

 

She reached down and grabbed her ankles, wobbling a bit before steadying herself. She really needed to work out more. It wasn’t enough just to be slender. 

 

Charles took a pen from the side table and drew a line across the crease where ass met thigh, on both sides. She shivered. He flipped the pen around and ran it along her silk covered slit. She moaned. 

 

He rose and stood beside her. She twisted to look up at him. He ran his hand along her ass and drew back only to spank her hard, so hard she almost fell over, but she immediately rose to a standing position. 

 

“What the fuck?” she snarled.

 

He reached out and grabbed her nipple. “That was for disobeying my first command.” He began twisting her nipple painfully. “This is for standing before I’d given you permission.”

 

/////////

 

The pain in her nipple was near excruciating, but the way Charles was rubbing his thumb across the tip was sending jolts of pleasure to her clit. That smack on her ass had been hard, harder than any previous lover had dared.

 

Lena reached up and grabbed his wrist, as hard as she could, but he was solid and strong. He eased up on the twist because he chose to, she knew that.

 

“If you want me to stop, Lena dear, I will. But know this, if you tell me no, if you tell me to stop, you must leave, and I will never touch you again.” He reached up and flicked at her other nipple. “Decide. Now.”

 

She could feel how wet she was. So he liked to play games. So did she. She needed to get fucked, hard, and soon. She nodded and smiled, “I can take whatever you give.” She licked her lips and forced out a laugh. “Sir.”

 

He smiled slowly and cruelly. “That’s a good little fuckpig.” 

 

Before she could protest the insult, he leaned down and kissed her, sliding his thick, cold tongue into her mouth. He played with her nipples tugging one while flicking the other, then alternating. She whimpered into his mouth, and the tugs became hard, as if he were pulling her nipples away from her body, milking her.

 

She reached for the crotch of his pants, running a hand across his rigid cock. The feel of its weight and heat against her palm sent another jolt to her clit. It was thick and pulsing with vitality. He twisted both nipples at once and pulled back. “I didn’t tell you to do that.”

 

She was breathing hard now, her cunt weeping. “Fuck me,” she said.

 

He released her nipples and sat back down. “I think not. Take off those panties, then get on your knees and face me.”

 

She let her panties fall to the floor in a damp puddle, and swiped a finger through her own juices. She stuck her finger in her mouth to lick it clean as she knelt before him. 

 

He smiled. “Suck my cock.”

 

She crawled between his legs and unzipped his trousers. No underwear, the fucking lech. She laughed at the irony as she took his stiff red cock in her mouth, starting with the bulbous head. She was good at this; Jerome had always said so.

 

She felt Charles’ fingers in her hair. He jerked her head back, then pushed her down, all the way down, so his entire cock was in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat, gagging her. He jerked her head up only to push it back again. And again. And again. She hated it. It made her drip with lust.

 

“Use your tongue, you dirty cow. Do it right.”

 

She tried to swirl her tongue around him as he controlled her head with his fingers wound through her hair, gripping the roots almost painfully, though not quite. He fucked her face as she was nearly powerless. He liked it. She was getting him off with her submission. She could feel his pre-cum leaking on her tongue. She reached a hand down between her own legs and slid two fingers inside because she couldn’t stand being empty. She was so fucking wet. 

 

He yanked her head back and his cock slipped from her mouth with a pop. 

 

“Remember that rhythm, cunt, that’s how I like it. And next time, I want you to stick your finger in my ass. Maybe then your filthy mouth can make me cum.”

 

She moaned as she flicked her clit. She was so close. 

 

His hands were on her nipples again, twisting, hurting, making her so fucking wet. “You disgusting piece of gash. Fingering yourself. Stop.”

 

She didn’t think she could. She rubbed her clit again but he was standing now, pulling her off her knees by her nipples. She scrambled to follow him. Her ankle nearly twisted as she wobbled on the heels of her costume shoes.

 

He led her into the tiny kitchen. “Bend over the table,” he commanded. 

 

Lena moaned. Finally he was going to fuck her. She bent over the table and grabbed both corners, hoping he would fuck her into oblivion.

 

She heard the refrigerator door open and started to stand. He smacked her ass again. “Stay there.”

 

She could feel her juices running down her inner thighs. She needed his thick, pulsing cock and she needed it now. It seemed an eternity until she felt something cool in the crack of her ass. She whimpered as she felt his finger playing with her pucker.

 

“You like it up the shitter, don’t you, my little fuckpig, don’t you?” 

 

She had always liked anal with a vibe in her cunt at the same time. How could he know that? “Yes,” she mewled.

 

She felt something pressing against her and pushed out. That always made her ass open properly. Something slid inside her. Something that wasn’t his cock or his finger.

 

“This is different. But you’ll like it anyway, fucking filthy slut that you are.”

 

Whatever it was that was now lodged in her ass, was not too large, but enough. It did not feel smooth, though it wasn’t threatening to tear her either. A ribbed plu? “What is it?” she asked.

 

His menacing chuckle sent a shiver through her. “Heard of figging? There’s a raw ginger root up your ass and you’re going to love what it does to you.” He chuckled again. “And even if you don’t love the way it feels, I’m still going to enjoy watching the way it makes you squirm.”

 

At his last words, she tightened around the ginger inside her, and was suddenly filled with a fiery burning sensation in her ass. She started to buck against it when his hand slammed against the middle of her back, keeping her bent over the table and then he shoved his cock inside her cunt. In one demanding thrust, she wasn’t empty anymore. She felt his throbbing head paint her cervix with need. She was burning up, in more ways that one.

 

///////

 

She was a fucking dirty slut. Few lovers were this eager to play, would take what he gave so quickly. Few had been this wet from his forceful interests. 

 

Her cunt was hot though not as tight as he preferred. It might have been before she’d ravaged her body with pregnancy. She’d need to work on some vaginal exercises. He pushed himself all the way inside her, then a bit more to be sure that the edge of the table was digging into her. She was mumbling incoherently and he could see the muscles in her ass contracting. The ginger had to feel like a hot poker by now.

 

He kept one hand pressed into her back and reached between her legs with the other. The juicy waves of her perversion were making him almost too hard. He began gently stroking her clit. She was moaning again, calling his name. He pulled his cock out until only the head was inside her, then pinched her clit as he slid all the way in. She screamed too loudly. He placed one palm over her mouth, inching his finger between her thin lips. He could feel the tip of her tongue graze his calloused digit. Her legs were shaking now from the pleasure he was giving her and the sensation of the ginger. 

 

He began to fuck her in earnest, alternately stroking and pinching her clit. He could feel that she was close, her cunt tightening around him. She didn’t deserve that yet. In one quick move, he pulled his cock from her cunt and the ginger from her ass, leaving her empty and hopefully, bereft. She bit his finger before he removed his hand from her mouth.

 

“Oh, fuck, Charles, please, Charles, fuck. I’m so fucking close,” she practically cried. “I need to cum, please, fuck Charles.” She inhaled. “Sir.”

 

He leaned down a placed a soft kiss on one of the firm globes of her ass. “You’ll cum. Just not yet.”

 

She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, clearly all hot and needy. Just the way he liked a woman. “Please,” she begged. “Please, Sir.”

 

He ran the ginger root across her nether lips before shoving it in her cunt. It only took a moment before he could tell the burning sensation hit her. She tried to rise from the table again just as he shoved his cock in her dirty shithole. 

 

And then he fucked her for real, without restraint, his cock in her ass, the ginger in her cunt, hard and brutal. She couldn’t make it past four or five strokes before she came, a gushing mess all over his hand. He pulled the ginger root out of her cunt and began rubbing it across her clit. 

 

She was screaming now as she came again and again. The third time was enough to send him over the edge, and he blew his full load in her ass before collapsing against her, keeping her penned to the table. He ran the root over her clit a final time and she bucked against him as she came yet again.

 

//////

 

Lena had never before cum like that in her life. She was boneless, but her cunt and ass were still burning. She could feel Charles’ cock soften inside her ass. His breathing slowed and he pulled off of her. 

 

She stood up, and her knees almost buckled. He caught her as he finished zipping his pants.  She slumped against him. “I think I need a nap,” she murmured, thinking she could sleep all night in his arms.

 

He pulled away from her and sat back down, putting on his glasses and picking up his crossword. The filthy ginger root was on the table, glistening with her juices.

 

“Put on your dress and go back to your trailer. Rest and then return. Rub essential oils on your ass and cunt to ease the burning. When you return, wear black heels and fishnet stockings, and tie a black silk scarf around your throat. Bring a packet of laundry pins and your favorite sex toy.”

 

She leaned against the wall, appalled and excited by his instructions. She tried to regain some semblance of dignity. “What makes you think I brought a sex toy to the set?”

 

He looked at her over the tops of his glasses until she looked away from his piercing judgment, picking up her dress from the floor and pulling it over her head. She left the ruined panties as a gift. Her ass and cunt were both still hot, itchy and sensitive. Each movement increased the sensation. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to walk across the lot. 

 

He went back to doing his crossword. “I expect you back in four hours, is that clear?”

 

“Yes,” she responded, still shaky. She wasn’t sure what was happening to her, but she knew she had to cum like that again and she knew only he could give her that kind of orgasm.

 

“Yes, what?” He prompted.

 

She met his eyes, “Yes, Sir.”

 

He shook his head, “No, Lena dear, you are to call me Daddy.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it. I have so many more ideas of the kinky sex these two would have. If you like this let me know and I'll write more!


End file.
